Deliverance
by heathnils
Summary: He had one job; Hunt down and capture wanted criminal. It's easy. It's simple. Blend in at the college and lure him out. Simple. Hell, he could do it in his sleep. He just didn't expect himself fall in love with a beautiful red haired green eyed boy along the way. Yaoi. NSFW. Mentions torture and kidnapping. Do not ready if you are uncomfortable or do not like.
1. The Start

**Hello**

 **This is actually my second ( or third, can't remember) Yu Yu Hakusho Yaoi fanfic with the first one being located on my DeviantArt account. This will be a Hiei x Kurama fanfic that was request by my little sweetie, AkisameNoSoelu.**

 **This for you, Sweetie. :3**

 **Although I did forget to ask if you were more of a Uke Kurama or Uke Hiei... Nuts. Welp, Kurama's gone have to live with being made into the Princess Peach to Hiei's Mario as I really don't care who's top or bottom as long as the story's good, the plot's strong and the smut's delicious... But~ I do kinda lean toward Uke Kurama because I'm a loser and there's no going around it.**

 **It be like asking why the sky's blue or why the grass is always green sorta thing...**

 **I first started watching Yu Yu Hakusho back when it was on Cartoon Network and Toonami when I was six years old and with out this anime I would have never have delved into the world of anime, watching different series, writing fanfics and overall drawing anime. To this day even though I watch Fairy Tail, Black Butler and Hetalia while moving with the flow and trying new things, Yu Yu Hakusho will be my top most favorite and influential anime in my life.**

 **I will always love Karasu as my favorite baddie and Kurama as my favorite goodie.**

 **While this may all be an AU, I did try to keep some of the key elements there though, such as their locations, mannerisms (though some will suffer OOC) and key words and phrases... But slight (huge) difference and all of this too, was based on another one of my other fanfics that I found while cleaning my hard drive that sadly, never made it pass the processing stage. So Enjoy. :3**

 **I do not own the characters or the anime/manga but I do own the OCs, that will serve as the villians and the comic relief.**

 **-HeathNils**

* * *

It was a warm summer night.

The night was dark with the moon full and hanging high in the sky bathing the town below it n a bright and gentle glow. All was quiet, with the exception that of the sounds of distant talking and people moving about, whether to get home or going out on the town with a couple of friends in celebration, cars could be heard, roaring and moving at various speeds, some honking while many business buildings closed for the night and smaller night-time hot spots opened up and poured out music into the still air. But outside of town, toward the site of several large warehouses, the sound of the city had become a faint but dull roar.

He crept along the side of the building with another fellow man, cautious and quiet, so as not to alert anything that could bring harm to them nearby. The man didn't stand any taller then 5' 3" with a lean, muscular build to him with a gentle sun tanned skin. The white headband he wore to keep his dark hair, spiked, sticking upward with blue to white streaks, out of his eyes was moist with sweat as he crept closer and closer to his destination while his crimson eyes, angular and slightly slanted in shape giving him a rather sinister look, was trained on the view ahead of him.

It was rare for him to feel such nervousness.

Or fear.

"You sure this is the place, Hiei?" His partner breathed, hand reaching forward to slowly and as quietly as possible to cock his gun while motioning the small team behind him into position.

"Pretty sure," the man, Hiei, breathed back, raising his gun carefully up to eye level. "Intelligence reports indicate their discuss their plans for market trading here in the abandoned warehouses."

His partner nodded as he pressed his back into the wall of the rotting building next to the man. He stood a little taller then Hiei, by about 6 inches with a rather skinny but lean muscular build. His hair was as dark as Hiei's but was slicked back and held down with hair gel with large chocolate brown eyes that glared at the building ahead of them. His tanned skin too, was covered in a thin sheet of sweat as he and Hiei moved closer and closer to their building, the only one shinning any light in a place that would be seen as a dark void. They paused shortly outside the door, Hiei on one side while his partner pressed into the wood on the other side of the door motioning for the others into place as Hiei quickly looked to him, both men locking eyes.

"You ready, Yusuke?"

The partner, Yusuke, nodded, tearing his eyes away from Hiei's eyes long enough to allow himself to move into position in front of the door, gun raised at the door. "Yep. Ready when you are-"

"On three-" Hiei muttered, raising a free hand. "One- Two-"

"THREE!"

Both men shouted in unison as Yusuke brought his foot up and smashed into the wooden door, ripping it clean off it's hinges with a loud crash, allowing himself, Hiei and their small team in and began swarming the inside of the building, startling the occupants inside the dimly lite warehouse, who in retaliation upon realizing who it was they were facing, raised their firearms and began a small shoot-out between the two groups. Hiei and Yusuke were quick to take cover along with their men behind some crates and barrels to avoid most of the shots while retaliating back, shooting a couple of the shooters, not killing them but rendering them incapable of continuing on with the fight. It thankfully didn't take long to reducing the other group down to one man, who stood dead center and upon realizing he was the only one left, holding his gun in his trembling hands as Hiei and Yusuke stepped out to face him.

"Well well well... If it ain't the great Yusuke Urameshi and Hiei Jaganshi," the lone man sneered. "Aren't I just lucky..."

"Lucky indeed," Yusuke agreed, returning the sneer.

"It's only gonna end in one way," Hiei said, stance firm and arm steady as he stared down the man in front of him. "Either you give up and turn yourself in or I'll shoot you dead. Take your pick."

The man didn't answer as he continued his stare down with Hiei, eyes shifting to one direction then to the other, seizing out his situation, looking from one guy to another both of his own and of Hiei and Yusuke's. An action that wasn't missed by either men.

"You'll never shut him down." He declared shakily. "NEVER! YOU HEAR ME?! NEVER!"

"Never say never," Hiei smirked.

"Tch-"

"There's nowhere for you to run buddy," Yusuke said, gun still trained on the man. "Your buddies are needing medical attention and my guys have every entrance slash exit covered. You can't escape."

The lone man snarled. "Sez you!"

He raised his arm up and attempted to shoot at Yusuke only for Hiei to move faster and shot the man in the shoulder, effectively knocking him off his feet while rendering him incapable to raise his weapon. Yusuke released the breath he didn't know he was holding as he lowered his weapon, quickly directing his men to finish the rest of the case before bringing his phone out of his pocket, dialing a couple of numbers and bringing it up to his ear and waited while Hiei approached the ringleader and cuffed him.

"You and your men are under arrest." Hiei declared. "For black market trading of drugs and human trafficking. Anything you or your men say can and will be used against you... Got that?"

"Hey. We got the guys." Yusuke said before pausing, watching his men carefully checked the groaning men for vitals, nodding the toward Yusuke who returned the gestured. "Yeah. We'll need a couple of medics in here though."

Another pause.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"What'd he say?" Hiei asked, returned his gun to its hostler.

"He congratulated us for another successful mission," Yusuke replied with a shrug, "Before he then told me that you and I should work on our- uh- _'confrontation'_ a bit better."

"Phft- He's kidding right?" Hiei sneered, dusting his hands just as the medics swarmed in and he began to file out. "He knows that some cases don't end with sunshine and rainbows, right?"

He turned to the others.

"Will you be fine alone with this scum?"

"Yes sir."

"Heh heh- Right?" Yusuke snickered following close behind. "Oh! And he wants us to report back to him at his office immediately."

Hiei paused briefly to regard the man behind in a befuddled manner. "What? Why?"

"Another case." Yusuke replied as he moved past Hiei. "Says only we can handle it."

"Very well," Hiei growled, following the taller male toward a parked a dark 1999 Grand Jeep Cherokee. "Does he want us there now?"

"I think so," Yusuke replied pulling out his key ring from his back pocket, clicking a button and unlocking. "He just said 'report back when finished'. Technically, we are finished here."

Hiei nodded opening in the passenger door as Yusuke followed suit and hopped into the driver's side, placing the key into ignition allowing the jeep to come to life and soon they were off onto their destination. Hiei allowed his mind to wander as the darkness of the warehouses, trees and streets blurred into the bright lights of the buildings, streets and numerous people walking down to the many hot spots of the night life. He was tired. Exhausted, even as all he wanted to do was go home, grab a quick bite, hop into his bed and sleep until the next millennium rolled around the corner not run around six ways come Sunday for another mission from that spoiled bastard. The next three days were his days off but he supposed that wasn't gonna be a happening thing if he guessed right as to how this supposed next case was gonna play out.

 _'Whatever.'_ He sighed irritably as he leaned as far back into the seat as he could, eyes closed. _'I don't care.'_

The drive was either really short or Hiei actually fell sleep and remained asleep a lot longer then he anticipated for when he next woke up he found himself staring at the one building he really didn't want to look at. He groaned and briefly closing his eyes before opening again, hoping that what he saw was a lie and he's actually still asleep waiting for Yusuke to reach his apartment. He really didn't want to be here until at least till tomorrow.

Nope.

Not. Happening. At. All.

Fuck.

"We're here. Welcome back to hell, dude."

"I hate you..."


	2. The Briefing

If he didn't respect Yusuke in some odd and a rather strange way, he was pretty sure that at this point, he would punched the bastard or maimed just lightly enough to qualify as a simple beating and leave him for dead. He was just more amazed on how the punk managed to get him into the building in the first place without so much as a word other then claiming they needed to write up a report and just grinned like the fool he was and lead the way in. A sudden thought then occurred to Hiei.

He was up to something.

They had walked into the large building when the most irritating voice (at least to him it was)* interrupted his thought process and he turned around, ready to dish out a piece of his mind when he came face to face with a tall man with long brunette hair that was parted in the middle, with chocolate brown narrowed in disappointment at the two of them, a file in hand and dressed in a rather too crispy suit. He really didn't want to deal with him today.

"I see you failed- Once again- To aprend a criminal without violence."

Hiei rolled his eyes and held his hand out. "I came here for my next assignment, get out and go home. I don't want to hear a lecture Koenma."

The man, Koenma, sighed and shook his head, pulling the file closer to his chest. "First, how about the two of you to head up to my office," Koenma said, in a tone that left no room for argument. "Right now."

Hiei growled, eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as his outstretched hand curled into a tight fist, a fist that so desperately wanted to to connect with his boss's face. He groaned, eyes snapped shut as a headache surged and his body sagging slightly, all he wanted to do was grab the assignment, look it over and then go to bed. Why was that so hard?

"Fine." He finally ground out.

"That's the spirit, Shortie!" Yusuke grinned, wrapping an arm around Hiei's neck earning him a growl from the aforementioned man. "Let's go to Toddler Face's office and get over with."

"Stop calling me that!"

Yusuke laughed while Hiei grimaced and moved past the two men toward the office. He just wanted to get this day over with and get to bed. He walked down the long hallway while, irritation and annoyance hanging over him like a cloud while Yusuke and Koenma followed behind, Yusuke laughing and Koenma berating him for his immaturity that the dark haired male simply shrugged off with laugh. They reached the closed office door just as Koenma and Yusuke started bickering about some odd thing or another- About Yusuke's lack of attendance or lack of thinking something along those lines and inwardly, he groaned.

He didn't have the patience for this.

He reached a hand out and snagged the door handle into his hand, twisting it before opening the door and was greeted with a dark room as Koenma and Yusuke suddenly fell silent and it had the short male raise an eyebrow. Odd. He reached a hand forward, to one side of the wall, finding the light switch and flipping it on before nearly jumping out of his skin and suffering a heart attack as he was greeted with a large a group of people crammed inside the surprisingly spacious office all cheering just as a young woman with long blue hair pulled up into a ponytail and purple eyes beamed at him holding out a large cake with words frosted across the frosted white surface just as the crowd behind her shouted the exact written message.

"Happy 25th Birthday Hiei!"

Once the intentional shock washed over him, Hiei stood there, looking rather befuddled and annoyed before sighing.

"Yeah- Hurray- Happy Birthday to me." Hiei said in bored tone and roll of his eyes. "Now where's my assignment Botan?"

"Hmph. Rude," The woman, Botan, pouted, "And after we went through all this trouble- It's your birthday."

"I don't care."

"Oh come on Hiei," Yusuke beamed, clapping a hand to Hiei shoulder, "Relax. It's your birthday, man. Sit down, have some cake-"

"I want to go home," Hiei growled low in his throat, "I want my next assignment. I want to sleep. What's wrong with that?"

"Everything," Yusuke grinned, wrapping his arm around his throat and pulled the small ravenette with him toward the crowd, "Now let's celebrate!"

"I hate you."

"Nah~ You love me too much for that."

"Oh yea-"

"URAMESHI!" called a gruff voice. "There you are! You still owe me a race."

"Heh, well if it ain't Kuwabara," Yusuke smirked, "Everyone's favorite Mario Karter."

Kuwabara was a rather broad-shouldered young man with a rather defined muscular build and was probably the tallest person out of the entire room, with thick reddish-orange hair that is combed back and up into a 1950's 'punk' pompadour style. He had an angular face that, in Hiei's opinion, looked like he had ran head long into a brick wall with narrow gray eyes, high cheek bones and a slender pointed nose. He stormed up to Yusuke and yanked him close by his collar toward his face.

"You and I both know Rainbow Road is bullshit." He growled. "You picked it on purpose."

"Or it was picked 'cause I selected 'random'." Came the snicker. "But, hey, I could even accept that you suck."

"GAH!"

"Boys! Don't you dare fight!" Botan scolded, setting the cake down, "Today's a special occasion!"

"He started it!"

"What? By getting ass kicked by someone far uglier then you?"

"Oh! That does it!"

Hiei rolled his eyes moving past the now quarreling men, toward the table to get himself a plate. If he was going to stay here, since Yusuke was his ride home, then he might as well attempt or attempt to pretend to join in on the celebrations, though, deep down, he was actually really happy that they had all remembered his birthday and went through all the trouble to plan a party for him, though, he would not be caught dead saying so or even admitting it. He was never one for socializing, as he went as far as simply hanging with Yusuke and the idiot- Kuwabara- every now and then as he was more focused on taking his assignments or goals and getting them done. Even when growing up from the stages of a young child, he was just the same. It- It felt nice that they cared.

He took a bite out of the piece of cake he had selected, thoughts wandering while absentmindedly, nodded, growled or muttered words of agreement. Not really paying any mind to what they were talking about or their opinions on it only one thing ate up his attentions.

When the hell was he getting out of here?

As if summoned by the inner recess of his mind, no later then twenty minutes later, Koenma reappeared back into his line of sight with the large case file he had with him earlier with Botan, Yusuke and Kuwabara in tow or rather Yusuke followed and towed Kuwabara around by his head. Hiei let out a relieved sigh.

About damn time.

"Think you have time?"

"Perhaps," came the bored reply though a mouthful of cake, though he was truly grateful, "That depends on what it is."

Koenma raised an eyebrow, while Yusuke snickered. "It's your next assignment."

"Listening."

"I'm going to need you, Yusuke and Kuwabara to go undercover," Koenma started, handing Hiei the file. "Your next mission is to hide out as a couple of college students-"

"Wait- You mean like, we have to go to school?!" Yusuke asked in disbelief, dropping his hold on Kuwabara earning his a soft thud and groan from the orangette. "Aw man! I already wasted 18 years of my life there! Why would you make me do it again and relearn shit I don't need in real life or even give a shit about?"

"You going to," Koenma replied, snapping his eyes shut and massaged his temple, "Because we have reason to believe the new case I'm giving you is tied to your previous one."

"There have been numerous reports of people disappearing, many end up in hospital under critical condition and some even dying under mysterious circumstances." Botan explained. "While police, family and friends believe that the students are simply dropping out or committing suicide by drugs or some strange form of suffocation because they can't take the pressure but we have proof that might say otherwise."

"We have reason to believe Kaine is behind it." Koenma agreed.

"But we-" Yusuke began only to be cut off by Koenma.

"No. The man you had arrested is just a decoy. His name is Kyosuke." Koenma waved his hand dismissively. "He's wanted for a number of smaller crimes and he was on the list but-"

That earned Hiei's attention and he quickly snatched the file from Koenma's hand and flipped the file open and began to read and rifle through the contents. His mind automatically tuning everything else out as he read on before finally speaking.

"Do you know what he plans to do?"

"No. We don't," Koenma sighed, shaking his head, "That is why you three need to go under cover. Our Drug Lord is somehow tied to these disappearances. We already know that he's been disrupting a new and dangerous drug that can't be detected in the bloodstream, can't be detected by the most well-trained medical eye and add the fact he's been behind one of the biggest human trafficking rings we've ever uncovered- That just spells trouble."

"But it also spells me going back to school," Yusuke groaned, shoulders slumping, "Man."

"Hah ha! You have to go to school!" Kuwabara laughed, pointing at him. "Sucks to be you Urameshi!"

"You have to go to school too, dipshit," Yusuke growled, smacking the older man's hand away from his face. "He said 'The _three_ of you will go undercover'. Three. You, me and Jaganshi."

"Wha-" Kuwabara blanched. "Are you for real? Me too?!"

"Yes. You too," Botan smiled sweetly while Kuwabara groaned. She quickly turned to Hiei, "And who knows, maybe while on this undercover case a certain someone might find his special someone."

Hiei felt a tick pulse in his temple. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me~" Botan giggled behind his hands, while the others snickered behind her back, "I bet on this case you're gonna find your one true love."

"Since did my love life become a part of the case?" Hiei managed to ground out through his gritted teeth, "Far as I'm concerned, it's not any of your damned business!"

"Oh come on Hiei," Botan reasoned kindly, "You're 25 now and you aren't getting any younger. You can't keep going on missions and cases and living your life like there's no special you want to share it with and don't you dare say that living next to Yusuke and Keiko is good enough for you."

"It is and I can and I will say what I want and when I want," Hiei replied, standing up, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to head home and get ready for my assignment or is me being single such a problem?"

"Hiei-"

"Very well then," Koenma cut in, earning him a disgruntled noise from the blunette woman and ending the conservation, "The three of you are to report to the college at 6 in the morning sharp. You'll meet an associate of mine there and he'll help you 'blend' in and fill you in a little more on the case."

"Alright," Yusuke grinned, making to leave, "Come on Hiei. Let's get home, Keiko just a text telling me dinner's ready. See all tomorrow."

"See ya' Urameshi."

"Very well," Hiei replied. "Let's go."

He'd do anything to get himself away from here. He really didn't to talk the forbidden anymore then he should.

It was none of their business.

None. At. All.

* * *

 **If there is anyone who's watched Yu Yu Hakusho and watched it in the English dub, then you probably remember how annoying and nasally they made Koenma sound. It was as if they wanted to make the guy more annoying and irritating then he was already. Though in his defense, he wasn't really that annoying in the manga adaption.**


End file.
